Encounter
by VenomSnowStorm
Summary: Can one encounter change everything? Will romance rise, as a teenager goes through danger, emotion, and maybe... love? Follow the story of the hardships, the tears and the encounters. Warning! First story and Yaoi. Rated T for now.
1. First Encounter

Why was life so difficult?

Can't someone just walk on a rugged, old street and enjoy the crisp, warm air. Can't someone walk on a rubbish ridden piece of land and be content reading the wind and watching nature breath and die around you. Can't you watch the sky turn from blue to depressing grey? Can't you be yourself without someone punching you in the face? Finally, can you love someone, without fear of rejection?

Apparently not, since I'm standing two blocks away from my house, right in front of my rival (Secret crush).

I instantly can't help blushing about his well-chosen clothes. He's wearing a Ben Sherman plain black t-shirt, which clings to his muscles dreamily, and reveals the skin around his belly button. I have a good enough view-point see a small amount of sculpted abs trying to escape the prison of cloth. My face heats up when I think about him without a shirt. I also notice that his arms are quite nice too (pervy grin). My eyes travel down to his pants. Damn, he was looking fine. He had black, leather pants clinging to his muscular, firm legs and then my eyes drew to his….

"Umm, Hello, anyone there"?

I quickly snap out of my lustful stupor and look at him, a scowl plastered on my face, trying desperately to purge the slight red that was blossoming on my face.

"Yes", I said adamantly, trying to keep the conversation as short as possible.

"You left this at school on Friday", he said, almost sincerely with a slight tone of mischief, his eyes as pristine as Lapis-Lazulis(Stop it!)

I was certainly taken back by this kind gesture. He had never done nice things to me before. I quickly thought up a quick answer for this peculiar behavior. I reasoned that he was probably playing a sick prank.

I watched closely as he pulled out a small notebook, with a green cover that shined eloquently with the blue sky and reflected the radiant sun that blessed us this day. Damn, I realized with an irking feeling, that little hell-raiser is my calculus book (book of TOTAL DOOM). I shoot out my hands (like a samurai dude) and grab my notebook. I tried to yank it out of his manly (Damn it) hands but don't succeed. When I looked up at his face he has a stupid, arrogant smirk on his ugly, horrible, smooth, cute face which I wanted to punch (kiss) so badly. "Will you give it back", I asked in an exasperated tone. "He simply answers in a deliberately slow and bored tone,"nope", like it was nothing.

So in response I did what any sane person would do in this situation.

I readied my self and…..like a ninja in a death-deifying mission I pulled as hard as possible.

I could feel my muscles flex and tingle as I grinned foolishly to myself. This would show that stupid, sexy idiot to mess with me.

"Sexy", a puzzled voice asked me curiously.

3 seconds later I react. I prided myself initially as I froze _fairly _calmly… then all hell broke loose. It was kind of like an anticlimactic horror movie where the villain is the most predictable psychopath ever and then there is a_** TWIST.**_ The effects of what was unraveling really affected me. It was like the pendulum stopped swinging. I felt my heart skip a few too many beats. My brain ran an electrical signal of _danger_ through my body .It convulsed and spread like a firework exploding in an array of blinding colours on Chinese New Year as I slowly looked upwards and read his face.

It was unreadable, like he was trying to figure out the meaning of life while juggling 4 igneous rocks, straight out of earths crust effortlessly and slightly enjoying it.

SCORE, he hadn't punched me in the face yet.

I quickly yanked the book from his hand, while he was in his mental stupor. I stood there for one more second than in hushed, brave whisper spoke two words" beat you", and I ran, cold tears streaming down my pearly face. My emotion swelled in a rainbow of greys and blacks as I ran blindly towards the end.

I heard a swirling sound try to catch be but it was a snail in my ears. I was weak. I was just a stupid, little runt who was too weak to grab a notebook and too spineless to face my enemy (crush) down. I was pathetic, like failure incarnate. I ran like my life was on the line and then I fell. I fell further and further and deeper and deeper. Then like a divine angel giving eternal mercy on the damned, I didn't wake up… for a little while.


	2. Encounter 1 Aftermath

Chapter 2= Encounter one Aftermath

**Yes, this chapter is really bad, but I would still greatly appreciate if you gave me some constructed reviews. If you think I should abandon the story go ahead, since it is pretty crappy. Oh well, time to read.**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, the show would be pretty bad**

Encounter 1 Aftermath

My senses shivered as they started accustoming to my new surroundings. My eyes flickered rapidly as I took control of my body once again. My mind booted up and I quickly scanned my memories for the file that would explain my predicament.

My mind answered, Open your eyes!

I complied and my eyes started to identify the lights projections around me. As my vision cleared I identified a figure at close proximity. As my mind was still slightly dreary the words that spewed out of my mouth were unedited.

It sounded like I was trying to communicate with a tennis ball jammed into my mouth.

The figure responded though, with a smooth voice.

He stated, "Ah, I see you are out of your sleeping synapses".

I jerked my head upwards when I recognized the voice.

"Yami", I stated dryly. "Well, that is my name", he stated coolly. As he started talking again I identified where I was. I was lying on a soft, plump bed with, silky covers covering my body. I was in a room, presumably in Yami's house, which was covered in a layer of lime-green colored paint. The room was fairly bare, apart from a small picture on the wall. In the picture, a man was standing, a toothy grin plastered to his face, while he patted a young boy on the back. The boy wore an indifferent face and didn't seem to notice the man's presence.

I slowly took my attention off the painting to hear, "…you were out cold". "Huh", I said indignantly. After I small pause he remarked snidely, "Weren't listening I see".

"Fine I'll repeat it".

"After you told me I was sexy…. I stopped listening now. He had just reminded me of what I had done, to cause my head a pounding. I had spoken to him part of my secret, a part of who I was as a person. As he rambled on, I decided to strike.

I jumped out of the bed in break-neck speed and ran wildly to any exit I could find. Luckily I ran straight into one and I was on my way too freedom. Until I was met face first with a black gate. It stared at me viciously, taunting me with its unfair existence.

"Yugi", a voice jammed into my brain annoyingly.

I spun around to face the current bane of my existence. "Let me out of your house now or I'll call the police, I said weakly. Please buy it, Please buy it, I chanted to myself. It was an empty threat, since my cell phone was at my house. "Fine", he said, looking slightly troubled. "If you really want to leave".

With that, he walked back into the house and called out for me to follow. I quickly raced to his request and before I knew it I was on the old road again, glancing back, as Yami walked into his house, and shut the door softly in the wind.

I sighed to myself, "I'm such an idiot".

I groaned and started the grueling walk back to my house. I glance at my watch irritatedly, and my eyes widened to saucers.

"Oh no, my curfew ended three minutes ago!

You may be thinking, "It's just three measly minutes, what's the big deal, but what you didn't realize was that it would take at least forty minutes to walk home. Impossible to do, with a pounding headache and weak legs. As realization struck me like a truck, I shrunk to the ground.

"Why", I wailed uselessly.

I couldn't do it. But I had to.

I started the even more grueling task of walking back to the house of the damned, and the villain of total horror. As I knocked on the slimy walls of regret, I counted to myself, to calm my exploding nerves. As the door creaked open I was met with…..


	3. 2nd Encounter

**2****nd**** Encounter.**

**Yay, another update. For those who are following this story I have good news! I have rekindled my interest in this story after some inspirational reviews by a fan of this story. ****Monkey Girl xD,**** I would like to thank you for your support. I will make more updates, even if I don't get reviews, coz that's how I roll (Try to look cool but fail miserably). I hope you enjoy the 3****rd**** chapter of Encounters!**

Last Time on Encounters

_**I started the even more grueling task of walking back to the house of the damned, and the villain of total horror. As I knocked on the slimy walls of regret, I counted to myself, to calm my exploding nerves. As the door creaked open I was met with…..**_

A slim Woman?

"Oh, who are you", she asked apprehensively, as she watched my confused expression.

"Well-ll-ll umm-umm", I sutured.

"Out with it lad", she barked.

I knew she was getting pretty annoyed at me, at the heated expression she was throwing my way.

"I was just wondering if Yami was here", I quietly answered. It was the truth. I really needed a ride home and he was the only chance I had in this foreign area. I also knew that he drove a sexy, Mercedes Benz (stalker much) and I couldn't wait to be in close proximity to him, even though it would be uncontrollably awkward.

"He's not here", she basically shouted, spit spewing from her perk mouth. So unlady like, I noticed in disgust. Then my brain processed what she had said. Yami wasn't here? But he was here a second ago, embarrassing me with his tantalizing physique and annoyingness. I was quite suspicious now.

Before I could speak my mind the lady slammed the door in my face, leaving me all but stranded. Wait, there was absolutely no way I'm being stranded by some random lady, who had anger management problems. I felt a stroke of bravery quiver around my body, as I knocked loudly on the door again. I could feel the adrenaline course through my body as I felt footsteps draw closer to the door. I could tell that my face was red now as I built my anger and my _sorrow and loss_ and let it explode out of me. As the door opened ….WHAM, I punched the lady right in her anger-boiled face.

Except that it wasn't that lady.

It was Yami.

I had punched my enemy (crush), square in the face.

I watched in horror as a small trail of Blood ran down his nose. I had punched him in his serene (creepy much) face, but not only that, I had assaulted him. At least he had fainted. Now I had time to escape. Or not.

As I went to sprint away from the attack I heard a scream from inside the house. That would be that lady, I pondered as I sprinted down the road and to safety…hopefully. I felt guilty about it, but Yami would forgive me….right?

Unfortunately the lady from before was persistent in catching me and boiling my guts. I saw her in that sleek, black Mercedes, that Yami drove, rearing towards me at a speed that I was more than nervous about.

I saw her real her windows down and scream, "Stop, you little piece of….." I didn't hear the last word, since a burst of wind _conveniently_ whipped by. I would have never agreed to this request, obviously, IF I had payed more attention in gym class.

Because I now found myself in a mighty predicament. I was puffing heavily, exceedingly tired from the days event and the particular route back home had barbed-wire fence, on both sides of the road. If you can tell my why they need them you can email it to me at and leave me the reason for my death.

The mad woman had completely caught up to me now and was telling me to just stop. I eventually complied and watched in terror as she stepped out of the car and walked purposely slowly towards me, torturing me with overwhelming suspense as she drew _closer and closer._ She was in front of me now and spoke in a raspy, airy tone….


	4. 2nd Encounter Aftermath

**Encounter 2 Aftermath.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter of encounters (Dramatic pose of awesomeness!)**

Y**ay, another update (aren't I a speedy updater, I mean it would be so useful….If I was totally skilled ((Which I am))).**

**P.S This piece of writing is probably riddled with grammar mistakes.**

_**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**_

**Last time on Encounters:**

**The mad woman had completely caught up to me now and was telling me to just stop. I eventually complied and watched in terror as she stepped out of the car and walked purposely slowly towards me, torturing me with overwhelming suspense as she drew **_**closer and closer.**_** She was in front of me now and spoke in a raspy, airy tone….**

Said to get in the car. Obviously I had mixed feelings about that proposal. It could have a positive influence in the current predicament, as I needed to get home ASAP. Of course there were also extremely negative aspects. The most important prospect that could be a negative attribute to my health was that she could RIP MY HEART OUT AND STUFF IT IN HER DRAW! She could think that I was a crazy psychopath that stalks them, finds out their personnel details then murders them at their home. As my brain whirred loudly at my possible options, the lady grabbed me by the hand, and me into the car, locked it and sat down at the steering wheel. She started the engine, which practically purred with comfort and smoothly ran as we started the ominous drive. Before I could scream and yelp and cry for mercy, she spoke. "My name is Sheila, if you were wondering". I stopped and stared at the back of her head. She had said her name non-viciously and with a raw sense of calmness. After a while of waiting I decided to add to the conversation, hoping to find some good details about Yami. "My name is yugi Mutou", I answered politely, feeling I owed her some etiquette after punching Yami. After another lapse of uncomfortable silence Sheila continued, "I'm Yami's Aunt", if you wanted to know. She waited a moment before continuing, "I'm the only one that can care for Yami after his parents died". I was the closest relative, location wise and I was always pretty lonely. I noticed how her hands were rigid on the wheel and how she had said those things bitterly, like she resented them. I felt sorry for her. But also happy at the same time. _She got someone in the end._ The unlucky one was Yami. Losing your parents, would be so hard. I always replied on my father at the shop, even for the smallest things. It was nice to go back to a home, to find someone who loves you, waiting there for your arrival. I decided to prod more answers out of Sheila. "If I may ask, do you know what age Yami was when his parents died"? "2", she answered quickly, not taking her eyes of the barren road. My pity grew even more for Yami when I learnt he probably couldn't remember his parents at all. Never knowing what they looked like or there personalities. Probably never knowing that they loved him. …

BUMP. I jumped in my chair, suddenly after the car hit a sharp bump on the road. The road. _THE ROAD! _Where were we going! "Excuse me", I asked, panic easily spottable by the way my voice changed to a squeaky sound. "Where are we going"? "To your little shop, just like you wanted", she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the year. "But I-I-I But you—u-u-". "Yami, called your father when you were unconscious to tell him you would be late". "He passed this information to me and I was set to bring you home". "But then you ran while I was in the toilet". That explained a lot, but not everything." But-but-but you said to get lost when I asked for Yami!" "Yeah about that", she started sheepishly. "I kinda thought you were just a fan boy who just wanted to gawp about Yami". "When I saw you I was a bit prejudice, but you kinda just looked like a little runt, you know?" _A little runt, useless, coward, pathetic, failure incarnate. _"I'm sorry okay, but you really shouldn't have punched my boy". These are tough times and you don't know what trouble you'll get in". I stayed silent for the rest of the trip, milling my thoughts together and identifying what I had learned. Suddenly the car stopped and I was standing in front of my house. "Cya kiddo", Sheila teased, as a figure emerged from a building Yugi knew well. With that remark, she drove of leaving Yugi to deal with…


	5. Encounter 3, and the aftermath

Encounter 3 and Aftermath

**Whoooo Another update of Encounters. Thank you if you are following the story and I would greatly appreciate any feedback on this chapter or any other. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Last Time on Encounters.**

**"****Cya kiddo", Sheila teased, as a figure emerged from a building Yugi knew well. With that remark, she drove of leaving Yugi to deal with…**

"Grandpa?" "What are you doing here"?

"Well, Yugi my boy, your father had to go to an important business meeting in Australia", he said jollily, without a care in the world.

Just then a bucket of ice-cold rain plummeted from the seeming less, cloudless skies.

"You're joking right", I stammered, brokenly.

_There was no way this day was getting any worse_.

"Of course I'm joking Yugi Boy, He didn't go to Australia, he went somewhere in Japan". "When I think about it, he never told me the exact location", Grandpa stated stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you know when He'll be coming back", I desperately pleaded as I succumbed to the bitter frostbit, which threatened to take over my already battered system.

"Oh, a few weeks, I would reckon", Grandpa quietly answered, still stroking his chin in deep concentration.

"Anyways", he stammered, "I'm very disappointed with you"." Falling down, knocking yourself uncon…

I stilled.

I couldn't take it.

I blocked it out his incessant rambling as I thought of what I had accomplished today.

_Revealing, embarrassment, hurt, anger, desperateness…. I couldn't take it._

The sense of disappointment and disapproval on Grandpas face enhanced the sense and Dad's disappearance….

"..and furthermore OOMPH!

Yugi had basically tackled Grandpa holding on for his life as he cried. As he let his sorrows come out in water form, staining Grandpas torn vest.

"O-okay sonny, I think you've had enough today". "You just head up to bed".

He had said it kindly, and I was thankful of that. Grandpa always was a big softy.

The tears had stopped flowing as readily as I ran up to my room, brushed my teeth, put on some PJs. They stopped completely as Grandpa placed a soft kiss on my forehead and said goodnight. As I drifted away from consciousness I rejoiced and let the warm angel of sleep sedate me.

As I woke up slowly and adjusted to my surroundings, I felt slightly better about the disastrous events that had assaulted me yesterday. A good nights sleep, really did you wonders, Yugi mused as he groggily walked towards the kitchen. He was greeted by a cheery faced Grandpa, who welcomed Yugi to a new day and went back to reading the newspaper, or whatever he read at this early hour. As I poured some coffee into my usual mug (most important part of the day), Grandpa smirked and spoke in light tone, "so how was spending time with your _boyfriend_ yesterday?

Conveniently he said this while I was taking a big swig of my coffee.

Let's just say that after his remark my coffee had been forgotten and had transferred to the curtains soft abode.

"Wha-wha-a", I spluttered, praying to god that I had heard wrong.

"Well that Yami did speak highly about you", Grandpa said, almost knowingly.

Now I had a pinch of curiosity to mix with the utter shock.

"What did he say", I asked, a slight quiver, evident in my tone.

"Oh just a few compliment here and there, you know".

I didn't know.

"What were the exact words", I demanded, the embarrassment long forgotten. Now I was hungry for the truth, information lust evident in my eyes purple eyes.

"Oh well, he just said you were nice and all", Grandpa said, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh".

My eyes turned back to their insecure pupils, as I realized how desperate I was to know how he felt about me. "Well umm, I'm gonna eat breakfast in my room", I shuddered, as I hurriedly made new coffee to replace the one that lay on the curtains. When it was done I grabbed it and some bread and stalked quickly to his room, anxious of what the rest of the day would bring.

_More embarrassment to add to it all._

Yugi finished his breakfast slowly, savoring the awesome might of coffee and feeling a bit more rejuvenated as he planned the day ahead of him. Stay at home and do nothing, to avoid any melodramatic drama which connected to him like a magnet. Unfortunately this did not go as plan as…..


	6. Encounter 4, and the aftermath

Another update has been completed and it's the longest chapter yet!

Now, this story may not be that popular but I must finish it!(Strikes determine pose of awesome sauceness)

If your keeping with the story I LOVE YOU (not literally, …maybe) and I'm glad if you fiind some enjoyment in my creation of DOOOMMM!

Remember if you have any feedback to give to me, REVIEW (It makes me a happy duckling)

**Last Time on Encounter**

**Yugi finished his breakfast slowly, savoring the awesome might of coffee and feeling a bit more rejuvenated as he planned the day ahead of him. Stay at home and do nothing, to avoid any melodramatic drama which connected to him like a magnet. Unfortunately this did not go as plan as…..**

The door rang.

I heard pounding footsteps as I prayed for no more misfortune. I heard quiet pleasantries, as I dreaded the inevitable drama that was probably going to burst through my door. I waited and . ….BANG!

The door shot open and there stood…..Tea?

"What are you doing here Tea", I asked, thoroughly confused that _SHE_ decided to come. Well, Yugi", Tea began, twiddling her fingers. "I was just wondering if you would help me with some boy troubles."

Now don't get me wrong, me and Tea were pretty good friends. We had been friends since Kindergarten and had made it all the way to middle school. Then we fell apart. Tea got new, outgoing friends, while I lost mine. Tea had always stood up for me when I was bullied at school, but when she replaced me; she batted a blind eye at me and ignored my presence, like it was rotten poison.

To say that I was surprised to see her, and that she needed my help, was a truthful statement, but not a barbaric one.

She always was kinda helpless without me. I decided to act wounded, bitter over her betrayment (not a real word, Oh well) of me.

"Well, well, well", I tutted, trying desperately to sounded like a bitter being.

Now I changed my attitude to a snotty, smart Alec kid, "I knew you would come back, you were lost without my supreme guidance".

"Yeah whatever, Yugs, I really need your help". I have a crush on Yami from our school".

I was now unconscious for the 2nd time in two days (If you don't count sleep).

I was in a paradise now. A fortress of solid gold, all to myself… and Yami. I wasn't afraid in this world. I stalked up to him and said in a booming voice, "I love y...".

"Sir, the chariot is waiting".

I turned around dramatically towards the sound and watched the little punk who had interrupted my confession of total love.

"Excuse me, wait a little longer!

With that clear message, I went back to the important message I was trying to convey. "I love you Yami", I said sincerely, all traces of regret wiped clean as I spoke the undying truth.

"Yugi, I feel the same way towards you, but there is another I love just as much", Yami exclaimed softly, avoiding my eyes.

Wow, my ears must have been really failing these days. I would have to get them checked.

"Excuse me, what did you say", I said politely, willing him to go on.

"Well, I love a girl called Tea too, to keep the story short". "The complicated part of the story is that I have to kill you, as I have a warrant on your head, given to me by the king of, reallystrangeawesoommenotland.

"Such a pity, you were very beautiful". With these words he transformed into a hideous beast whose hair was a pack of venomous snakes. It's face, swollen with heinous warts, and a body, fat as the earth. He took out a massive sword, placed it into his slimy, purple hands and swung. I watched it get closer _and closer and closer._

I felt a numb pain fill my body, giving me the mercy I deserved.

_He Loves Tea_.

I lurched forward and gasped for breath as I recovered from the nightmare that I knew would plague me for many days, prodding into my skull, every time I had a happy though.

"Yugi", a female voice asked, concern evident in her worried face.

"Are you okay?"

Of course I wasn't okay. This hag wanted advice on how to get Yami. I'm the only one who needs help to place Yami in my clutches. She can go get lost and die in a dirty hole, as much as I care. I felt that blossoming rage, once again taint my blood. I felt it course through my veins as it traveled to my heart … and my fist. "Leave now", I stated, making it clear that she should get lost. "Yugi, I….." "LEAVE NOW".

"O-o-okay", she stammered, looking like a kicked puppy, as she solemnly limped towards the exit. She glanced back at me one last time, as she shut the door, making an ominous echo ring in my ears. My rage faded gradually, as my regular heartbeat returned and guilt sprouted.

"Shouldn't have been so mean to her", I said aloud, wishing that things would go back to normal.

A time when my life wasn't centered on a continual drama.

_But how had life been going?_

"I don't know" I answered to the unexisting voice.

I don't know.

I was suddenly assaulted by the need to sleep, as I lay on my bed, willing the embrace of the easy bliss to gently rock me to a happier place.

I was in the dream world again.

A cold worm squirmed in my brain as I recalled the misbalance this world held. The hideous monster Yami had become. The utter heartbreak I had faced as he chose Tea. The ultimate truth, which was this world.

I glanced eerily as the world around me took strange forms. One second I was in the shining snow, willing the sparkling cold to find another host. Another I was in a volcanoes crater, my skin burning as the lava slowly rose and burned out my existence. So many places I visited.

_So much pain._

Finally I was in a world of pure white. Nothing had any colour. But it expressed so much. I don't know how, but it connected to me. Then backstabbed me as it infected me. It stabbed me with a syringe and threw me to the ground. I screamed at it to go away but it was persistent. It took a large bite of my flesh, as I tried to run.

_Further and further away from the truth._

Then I stumbled and fell in the stone abyss, my power gone in the hail.

It rained on and on.

_I never felt a thing._

_Until my bare back hit the stone, CRACK!_

I jolted awake, gasping for breath, as sweat poured down my face. It seemed like hours until I calmed down enough to look at my watch. 2:30 am, it read as I realized that the nightmare wasn't the first. When he had fallen into unconsciousness by Teas disgusting proclamation.

I knew what I needed.

I needed answers. But most importantly I needed someone.

_Someone to love._

BRING! BRING!

I identified this noise as my phone as I grabbed it from my bedside table. I noticed how it was an anonymous call, as I answered. "I wonder who would call _me_ at this hour", I mused aloud as the caller said….


	7. Encounter 5 and 6!

**Another awesome (hopefully) chapter! **

**Okay I know this chapter has a lot of bad grammatical and non effective bits in it but read it coz you may actually like it (somehow). Also, I know that the ending was pretty bad and if you have any ideas on how I could have ended it more effectively, say it in a review!**

**Last time On Encounter:**

**I identified this noise as my phone and I grabbed it from my bedside table. I noticed how it was an anonymous call, but answered anyway "I wonder who would call **_**me**_** at this hour", I mused aloud as the caller said….**

"Hello, is this Yugi Mutou?"

Oh no, I remembered this particular voice. The voice that had been plaguing my existence for some time now. The voice that patronized me, watched me as I fell asleep, laugh at me as I fell deeper into my mess of emotions.

I should have put the phone down right now, sparing me of the inevitable torture this conversation would bring. Too bad I was curious.

"Yes Yami".

"I just wanted to inform you that I am still in possession of your green notebook that you left at school on Friday".

Damn it, the calculus book of total annihilation was desperate for homework to be added to its EVIL pages. If Mr. Roberts found out I actually didn't do my homework.

I shivered to myself strongly and knew what I must do to prevent his wrath.

"Thank you for informing me that you indeed are in possession of my book". "If you may, I would prefer if you dropped it at my front door, tomorrow morning", as it would be greatly appreciated".

A moment silence commenced as I let the information sink in into his brain and patiently waited for an answer.

"Well actually…I'm kinda halfway to your house at the moment"… "Are you still there?"

If I had heard what he had just said, I would have responded with a quaint NO.

This would have been a truthful answer because of the simple fact I had retreated into my bed sheets, hiding away from reality.

When I really think about it was kinda stupid, I mean I would have to face him anyway. But nonetheless I just wanted to stay in my warm covers and sleep.

_But for how long?_

"Yugi, are you still there", I heard the phone faintly say. Strange, it almost sounded worried. I couldn't deal with now, I told myself. I quietly hung up the phone and hoped that the next 20 minutes wouldn't end up with a punch, kick, slap (probably by me) or more emotional turmoil.

_I can only hope._

I waited. AND waited. I counted the seconds as time passed on. And on. And on. I saw the minute hand move slowly, like it was lagging around a chunk of concrete. I watched the hour hand not move at all, as I started sweating from the nasty suspense. It was gonna happen.

_It had happened long ago._

I had fallen from Grace.

I heard a knock but I didn't jump. I was expecting it. I quickly got up from my bed, skipped down the stairs that separated the floors and sprinted to the daunting door, which held promise and unease. I expertly unlocked the door and put on a grim mask as I saw Yami, in all his supposed glory.

Actually, he didn't really look that glorious at the moment. He had disheveled hair, ruffled, mediocre clothes on and wore a sleepy expression, as he held out THAT notebook. "Here", he said tiredly, handing out the small notebook.

Wow, had he gone through all this trouble, _Just to give back MY notebook._

"Thank you", I responded with a curt nod, glancing at the delicate book as I grabbed it from his soft, but calloused hands. When I tried to glance at him, one more time, he had already left, strutting in the pristine moonlight, his hair glistening in the beautiful light the moon cherished us with.

"Wait", I shouted, not really thinking. "Do you want to come in?"

He glanced back slowly from his car and shook his head decisively. "No thanks, I have plans". My face fell as he climbed into his car, buckled his seatbelt and drove away, leaving me with bundled thoughts.

_Why had he come?_

_Does that mean he somewhat cared about me?_

_Why has he been so nice to me this PARTICULAR weekend?_

So many questions blurred my brain until I realized how cold it was outside. I quickly went back to my safe haven and closed the door. I headed quietly (so Grandpa wouldn't wake up) to my room and sat on my bed. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep after this encounter so went to play with my cards. I know that people may find them childish, but I don't care. It always put my mind off things, even if it was for 10 year olds.

My dad worked in a card shop, so I could always get my hands on some. As I looked at my large collection of tricky spells, tough monsters, and dangerous traps, I smiled.

_For once_.

I let the creative side of my brain take over as I flew into the world of YUGIOH. A place where all Yu-Gi-OH cards could be themselves.

_Without being detested_.

I played with some kuribohs, and then with the mystical elves and had a conversation with the Dark magicians, about spell cards. I was happy. But it didn't last.

_Does anything?_

It felt like that as soon as it started it finished. I suddenly found my self laying on my hard floor, back in the ruthless, real world. A place where I was hated and ignored.

_How does Yami feel_?

As I stood up, my feet crampedfrom sleeping on the floor, I pondered to myself about nothing in particular. I cleaned up and put away my cards and headed to breakfast, in the kitchen. As I arrived I saw Grandpa looking awkwardly at me.

"So umm… Yugi, I'm sorry if I offended you or something"….he trailed off.

Oh Right! I hadn't spoken to Grandpa since I stormed off to my room (real smooth).

"Oh its okay Grandpa, I was just a little shocked".

He looked relieve.

"Oh Good", he stated jollily.

After the small battle of words, we both experienced a charming silence where we both had the first meal of the day (for Yugi, mostly coffee), until Grandpa commented suddenly, "Oh yes, I forget to ask you who was at the door yesterday night".

"I heard a little conversation but I didn't want to get out of bed". "I was really warm, HO ho Ho ho".

I sweat dropped as Grandpa chuckled maniacally to himself and I readied my answer. As Grandpa recovered from his random outburst I replied coolly, "Oh it was just a delusional Tea, needing some advice".

"At 3; 00 am", he questioned as he took a sip of whatever he was drinking, suspiciously. "She was desperate", I concluded as Grandpa slowly accepted the false answer. "Well tell her never to come that early again, I do need my beauty sleep", and with that subtle remark the conversation ended. Again time lapsed into a silent period as we both enjoyed the effects breakfast brought to our lives. Again the peace was broken by Grandpas rambling.

"Wait a minute", he exclaimed. "You and Tea aren't friends any more, you two drifted apart in middle school!" "Wait, how you even know who Tea is". "Oh ummm welll…. I might have read your diary".

_A blinding flash!_

How many times must I be introduced to fainting, I asked myself as I saw…..


	8. Dream World Encounters

**Whooo fairly big update! (for me)**

**I was going to make the chapter longer but ran out of ideas..**

**If you think I should write another chapter or 2 in this dream world PM me or write a review.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter of encounters**

Last time on Encounters.

"Wait a minute", he exclaimed. "You and Tea aren't friends any more, you two drifted apart in middle school!" "Wait, how you even know who Tea is". "Oh ummm welll…. I might have read your diary".

_A blinding flash!_

How many times must I be introduced to fainting, I asked myself as I see…..

Grandpa, Yami and Tea.

But they weren't there normal self. In fact, they looked very peculiar. It looked like they had gone back 1000 years in time! Back to the middle ages, possibly. Well there clothing fitted that prediction perfectly. I seemed to be in a massive castle, air thick with an amazing echo. I see guards around me, looking at me with disgust. But I had no idea what I had done. Oh yeah, and my hands were linked in chains.

What was going on!

I stared at the altered Grandpa apprehensively. He was a lot fatter in this world. He looked a lot meaner to. He was wearing a massive, rosy red robe that draped lightly on the sparkling floors. His hair was in a better state than in the normal universe, even if it was still grey. His hair was straight now, boasting a brilliant standard that wafted magnificently over his shoulders. Now his hair was really long, but I thought it sorta suited him. He really did need a fixed hairstyle. And what's this…..a crown!

I linked the important facts together.

I had chains wrapped around my arms, constricting my movement to a boring stillness and the guards were looking at me in disgust. My eyes travel over to his face and I glimpse the hard, intent stare he is throwing my way. Not wanting to look at him again I draw my eyes over to the transformed Tea. She looked …..elegant I guess. She is wearing …a lot of pink. A blinding pink dress …And shoes…. And stockings…. And everything. She's even wearing a strange pink hat that screams damsel in distress.

Please say she isn't some sort of princess incarnate.

Because if she was the princess then wouldn't Yami have save her from a…. dragon or something? Because Yami really did look like a hero incarnate. His hairstyle hadn't changed a bit from the lovable style that plucked my heartstrings (so obsessed). But basically everything else had. He was wearing a breast plate torso that must have been able to protect him from possible wounds. It shined oh so prettily until I willed my ogling stare elsewhere.

To his pants.

Navy blue pants that clung tightly to his sculptured, muscled legs that screams the gym. My eyes greedily travel to his drool worthy….

"Yugi Mutou", you have been accused of stealing the royal jewels, how do you plead".

Damm it.

Right when I was getting to the good part.

Wait…..stealing random jewels. In a random land. With my precious people as cheap imitations of mythological adventure. Damn! I had some pretty crazy dreams. "How do you plead", the voice asked again, more demanding and hostile this time. "Ummmmmm not guilty".

"Lyer".

Wait a minute; the king was speaking to me. Grandpa's cheap imitation. If I was killed here by king grandpa I was so going to kill real Grandpa.

"For lying in the supreme court of unjust justice, you have been sentenced to immediate death", the king stated easily, not bothering to take another unnecessary breath.

As fast as a lighting bolt, the king (Grandpa) whips out a random crossbow, aims and….gets rudely interrupted. For this I was glad…..until it made things just a bit more complicated. At least I was alive at the moment.

Supplying encouraging words to myself was not one of my strong points.

"My liege, Master Lord Tristan of lifsposhire has combined his army with the Duke of dragondagger, Joey Wheeler. They have sent us a tattered parcel explaining this and other demands to do with our immediate surrender of the 80 year war. If the demands on the parcel are not met, the combined army will lay siege on the castle and will almost certainly crush our miniscule army. As the messenger rambled on I couldn't help but sweat drop. How clichéd was this. An outnumbered army facing a powerful foe. PUh-Lease. What happened to the interesting twist in a story?

And like life was listening to my every word I felt a rumble from nearby.

"Oh no", the messenger began. "They seemed to have already started the sei…. His words were cut off as a silver dagger protruded from his heart, leaving a gaping, bloody wound in its place. He collapsed, dead in front of me, a shocked mask pasted on his face. A lone figure, holding a stained dagger stood ominously behind the spot that the man had faced his unfortunate end. He looked good (real nice time to admire his looks, idiot). He was perfectly tanned and only had a furry vest on, exposing some abs and nipp…okay maybe it wasn't time to admire his hot physique.

He spoke in a rough, manly (hot) voice, "How's it going old man"?

"Bakura", the king answered, hate dripping heavily out of his oh so old mouth.

"So how do you miss your precious jewels that I decided to steal, he gloated. "I mean seriously, your guards were pathetic. I disposed of them like ants, crushing them with my heel.

Yay, I wasn't guilty. But I had a feeling I was still screwed. Royally screwed. As the guards took away my chains and mumbled apologies I watched the encounter further unfold. I heard more mindless banter between the king and ….Bakura? Wait, this couldn't be the lovable, sweet Bakura in my class? No way.

As the insults ensued I watched intently on the reactions Of Tea and Yami, massive wars on the doorstep long forgotten. Teas reaction, I wasn't surprised about. She was shaking in fear, terror painted on her oh so floorless, pearly face. It was like watching paint dry. But Yami's reaction didn't really surprise me either. Calm, collective, ready to strike. It was completely in character, if you excluded the clothing part.

As I got bored watching my messed up companions (sorta) I returned my attention to the king again. But there was something different about him now. Most likely it was the stained dagger, sticking out of the King's eye. That definitely wasn't there before. I couldn't help a wave of deep sorrow pass over me as I saw my Grandpa's look-alike fall….. And die a dagger in his eye. Yami finally striked. But it was too late. The damage had been done. And I let it happen. But it wasn't my fault. It was Bakuras.

I felt something change within me. I felt white hot rage erupt. I saw him. And I attacked. I hit him again and again and watched.

_I'll kill _you.

I watched as he lay on the ground with a blood nose. I watched my knuckles as they bled. I felt the rage diminish inside me. I watched as Bakura slowly rose.

I watched him as he said, "You'll regret ever doing that".

I watched as he stalked towards me, raised his fists and WHAM!

I stood there.

And I watched.

I watched as Yami took the punch for me. My guardian angel. Even if this was an alternate dimension. I watched as he didn't even flinch. And I watched as he punched him back, knocking him unconscious.

Wait!

We weren't in the real world. How could someone faint? Oh well it wasn't really relevant. The more relevant part was when Yami took my hand and led me speedily away, shouting at Tea to keep safe. If he hadn't been holding my hand I would have definitely scowled.

"I am sorry that you were falsely accused, but I need you to help fight for our freedom", he said hurriedly, puffing as he ran in the heavy amour.

Wait what.

I had to fight.

We arrived at a room in the castle, which seemed to be the blacksmith. "Here", he stated, passing me a fairly small sword (Which I was thankful for). "Head to the front gate, and engage all of the dragondaggers and lifsposhires in the vicinity". Then he left speedily, running with the sharp wind. Leaving me. In a war. Without any clue on what to do.

I didn't even know how to use a sword. Or what the enemies looked like. All I knew was that if I went to the fighting I would probably feel a great deal of pain and discomfort. So I hid. I ran into a random room in the castle and hid, praying that we would win and that I wouldn't die. Even if it wasn't real.

_But it seemed so_.

I waited. And waited. It seemed like a waited a year. It was realistically about 3 minutes. And then I was screwed all over again. By an extremely angry individual. Bandit Bakura (my own little name for the person who framed me). He chuckled lightly as he watched my eyes widen and shake with the immediate failure that would dawn apon me.

Wait, wasn't he unconscious in the throne room (I think) floor? Oh man, security was so untight. So I did what any sane person would do in this particular situation. I sung my sword as hard as I could (like a veteran warrior gone CRAZY).

He just sidestepped and sweat dropped as I tripped and fell painfully on the nasty floor.

"Well, well, well, what de we have her", he taunted in a superior tone". "Looks like yesterday's trash to me".

What was with this guy and insulting me? To quell the assault of detrimental insults I simply elbowed him in the gut, while he was in his horrible stupor. It had the correct effect. He coiled up on the ground as I made my awesome sauce escape, leaving the pained, Bandit behind. I ran through the vast halls, hoping that something would safe me.

Like Yami.

Dang, I am acting like Tea. I'm no damsel in distress. I am a man (pose of manliness ensues). Yeah! I could do it.

I so couldn't do it.

Not with a bulky man towering over me, a massive hammer ready for the kill. Eeep! Where did he come from? As he tried to maul me, swinging the heavy hammer down, I sidestepped and swung my sword wildly (yes, I still had the sword). It had the desired affect, even if it was a little gruesome. Let's just say if he was alive, he wouldn't have liked his face anymore. So I kept on running in the same direction (bad move). Obviously I had headed towards the fighting area as and I had a nice glimpse of the gargantuan brawl . The soldiers had two uniforms to distinguish the side they were on. One side wore red, while the other blue. Of course, if I had been paying attention to the colour that our side was wearing I would have been better off. But it didn't really matter. I wasn't wearing blue or red.

I was a target.

Others noticed that and before I knew it I was running away from a large group of red uniformed soldiers. I assumed they were the enemy because they greatly ountnumbered the blue (see I did remember some things). But it didn't solve the current predicament.

But Yami did.

He ran passed me stealthily and engaged the soldiers. Stealthily, deadly, like a true warrior. Him against 27. He won. But I knew something wasn't right. I could feel it in his aura. Something had gone terribly wrong. He turned to me and I noticed the red that brimmed his eyes. The marks of tears.

"A-are you okay", I asked concernedly.

"No actually, thinks are not fine", he all but shouted. "My true love, Tea was just killed, slain in vicious battle". I took this news with a mix of feelings. Firstly I was sad that Tea had died, then completely outraged! His true love my BEEEP(unacceptable word of dOOOOm)! Stupid Tea, I was Yamis true love.

But I still felt bad about Tea.

If she would just stop lusting over Yami, we could be friends again, and maybe my dreams would come true…..just maybe.

If Yami was gay, which he most likely wasn't?

It wasn't fair, that it was one-sided love. What I wouldn't do for Yamis heart.

If only I had a the right opening (already had a million). "Come on, lets get out of here", Yami grunted, still shaken from tears. "We will fight…..FIGHT UNTIL DEATH BEFALLS US".

With that inspirational but insane speech he ran off, only to be shot in the heart by an arrow. Then by another one. Then cut to pieces by a swordsman. I knew those two. Tristan and Joey, from my school. But now they were deadly warriors that had killed Yami and was about to kill me.

I couldn't let it happen.

I had to avenge Yami. I hadn't even accepted his death yet.

I saw them now.

The deadly warriors. The cruel bullies. The people who would never leave me alone at school. And I could predict now that they wouldn't let me die.

Die in peace.

I watched as Tristan knocked another arrow onto the crossbow and aim. I watched as Joey started to run, to let me feel my end. But it wouldn't be painless.

I felt a scream explode from my lungs as I felt it. But it was for the better. _Now I could join Tea, and Grandpa and ….Yami._ I see him as I die.

I wake up, screaming loudly for mercy. The pain is still real. But it is slowly fading. I hear a door open and Grandpa steps in. The normal Grandpa. The Grandpa who is alive. I can tell that I won't recover from the realistic nightmare for quite a while. But it wasn't that important. Because now I knew that they were alive.

"Yugi boy, are you okay?"

"Did you scream because I read your diary?" Smooth move Grandpa. But I ended up being grateful for it. Because it made me sleep. But I knew it wouldn't cause a nightmare. I would enjoy this rest. I lay back on my pillow and create one more message for my consciousness to remember. When I went back to school I would definitely have to kill…


End file.
